Moore, Sly
Sly Moore was a female Umbaran Force Adept who was employed by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as his Senior Administrative Aide during the final decades of the Galactic Republic. In secret, Moore was also an acolyte of the dark side, trained in the ways of the Force by Palpatine, who was in truth the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Biography A Force-sensitive Umbaran, Sly Moore was not inducted into the Jedi Order, for she was abducted from Umbara by a tattooed Zabrak assassin named Darth Maul and imprisoned for months in an ancient tomb somewhere in the Cron Drift. While imprisoned, she was mentally and spiritually assaulted by long-dead Sith Lords on a daily basis and only her natural strength of will kept her from going completely insane. After surviving such rigorous trials, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious rescued the girl from the tomb and nursed her back to health. Known to the Umbaran girl as Senator Palpatine from Naboo, Sidious cared for the girl and educated her in politics, forming a close bond over the years. The trust between Moore and Sidious was so strong, the Sith Lord revealed his own Force-sensitivity and his true identity as a Sith. Over time, Sidious let Moore in on the Sith Grand Plan to bring peace to the galaxy and topple the Jedi Order. Vowing eternal loyalty, Moore went on to become one of Senator Palpatine's most trusted aides in the Galactic Senate and followed him from his days as Senator to the time he was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Following the Vote of No Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, Moore was rumored to have removed Valorum's Staff Aide Sei Taria from public office so that she herself could take the position as Palpatine ascended to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. As the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Republic apart, Moore retained her position as administrative aide, standing atop the Chancellor's Podium opposite Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda during sessions of the Galactic Senate. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Moore continued to serve her master, even impersonating his alter-ego Darth Sidious to force disloyal pawns into line. As the war dragged on, Sly Moore came under scrutiny by the Jedi High Council; the Jedi Order's leadership correctly suspected that the mysterious Darth Sidious had infiltrated the highest levels of the government. Before the High Council could complete the investigation, however, Chancellor Palpatine eradicated the Order and transformed the Republic into the first Galactic Empire. Attending the declaration of a New Order, Moore bore witness to the end of democracy all the while maintaining her ties with the newly-proclaimed Emperor. Appointed as one of the first members of Palpatine's Imperial Ruling Council, Moore was transferred to the secret Sith planet Byss to oversee the culling and training of captured Padawans and Jedi Service Corps members. Torturing the captives and pitting them against one another, Moore attempted to convert the acolytes of the Jedi Order into slaves of the dark side of the Force. Moore thrived during the first year of the Empire, developing a cold rivalry with the jealous Grand Inquisitor Malorum as the man climbed through the ranks of the Inquisitorius; Malorum often wondered why lesser beings attained the ranks he desired, pondering on Moore's presence. Appearance and Personality An Umbaran, Sly Moore could only see in the ultraviolet spectrum and wore a shadowcloak of her homeworld. A private person who revealed little of her torturous past, Moore's detractors in the Senate believed that she had a hidden agenda and that she was capable of driving others from office. Taciturn and ambitious, Moore was a telepath and was known to exude a fear-inducing stare. RPG D6 Stats Type: Umbaran Dark side Adept DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D, Dodge 5D+1, Lightsaber 5D, Melee Combat 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien species 7D, Bureaucracy 9D, Intimidation 6D+2, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 7D+1, Willpower 6D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Repulsorlift Operation 3D PERCEPTION 4D+1 Con 7D, Hide 5D, Persuasion 7D+2, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D+1 Brawling 5D+1 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Lightsaber Repair 4D+2, Security 4D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 5D+2, Sense 5D, Alter 5D+2 Force Powers (these are the known powers that Sly possessed): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Burst Of Speed, Concentration, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Pall Of The Dark Side, Rage. Sense: Beast Languages, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Translation. Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Sense & Alter: Cloak. Darkvision: Umbarans can see in the dark up to 20 meters. Darkvision is black and white only but otherwise functions as normal light. Low-Light Vision: Umabarans gain 1D in low-light conditions, and retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Light Sensitivity: Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight) blinds Umbarans for 1 round. In addition, they suffer a –1 penalty while operating in bright light without protective eyewear. Perceptive: Umbaran gain a +2 bonus to Perception against con and bargain rolls. Story Factors: Influence: In situations where a character’s reputation can be a factor, Umabarans gain a +2 bonus to con, bargain, persuasion, investigation and intimidation rolls. This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 8 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D, red blade), Knife (STR+1D), umbaran shadowcloak (+1D to hide) Behind the Scenes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the background and history for Sly Moore. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters